1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and liquid ejecting apparatus that eject liquid through nozzle openings, and particularly to an ink jet print head and ink jet print apparatus that discharge ink as liquid.
2. Related Art
A typical liquid ejecting head is, for example, an ink jet print head that discharges ink droplets through nozzle openings by causing a pressure change of ink in pressure generating chambers communicating with the nozzle openings.
To arrange nozzle openings densely, such an ink jet print head has a so-called staggered pattern where first nozzle rows, in each of which nozzle openings are aligned along a first direction, and second nozzle rows, in each of which nozzle openings are aligned along the first direction, are arranged side by side along a second direction, which intersects with the first direction, and are shifted from each other in the first direction such that the first nozzle rows do not coincide with the second nozzle rows when viewed in the second direction (see, for example, JP-A-11-309877).
However, as described in JP-A-11-309877, the use of only the staggered pattern where the first nozzle rows and the second nozzle rows shift from each other along the first direction has a limitation in reducing the pitch between the nozzles in the first direction for an increased density in order to obtain dimensions of channels and partitions necessary for forming individual channels.
Similar problems are found not only in ink jet print heads but also in liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid other than ink.